


PyCrew alter ideas

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Series: SecretsVerse Oneshots [12]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Gen, Vent fic?, fuck spelling, i dunno just ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: Just random ideas I vomit out
Series: SecretsVerse Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616548
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Lief is Annoying (Kinda)

Not really a vent fic but more like vent ideas, y’know? Okay, so Lief is very easily excitable and cannot really determine if he’s being annoying. He’s just like that. Nothing he really wants to so about it, either since he thinks he’s in the right a lot. Kinda has an ego, y’know? 

So, he’s chattering away despite False trying to tell him that she needs to build undisturbed. He just can’t take the hint. So, she finally gets annoyed enough to snap at him and yell that he’s being an annoying little shit who won’t change for anybody. Lief is confused and hurt but tries to keep a brave face because <em>maybe he is really annoying.</em> (He is.)

He goes home and does what any mature adult would do- try to change but it only lasts for a day or so because he’s excitable and does not take hints. So, he goes back to False and chatters away more and once more, she snaps at him. Gets pissed and says some nasty things.

Lief realizes this time that he is an annoying person and does not take other’s feelings into account. So, he goes home crying and Cub finds him and comforts him. But the damage is done and Lief is convinced he annoys EVERYONE he’s ever interacted with. He pushes everyone away and spends like... 2 weeks depressed as hell before Cub and Mumbo have to drag him out and help him interact once more.

He’s nervous and has his moments but gentle reminders help and he apologizes to False for not taking her feelings into consideration. They come to a mature agreement and are happy overall. Lief works on himself and everything is happy. (Hopefully)


	2. Anxious Birch

Okay so get this. Bitch has bad anxiety. He doesn’t front much because of it and he’s 90% sure he’s some level of autistic. But, to him, it’s scary possibly having autism so he refuses to get checked. Anyways, he is hiding away during Demise (which took place in Season 7 in this universe) when he runs into a trap and has a full blown panic attack. 

It’s not fun for poor Birch and he’s sobbing over the fact that he feels like his throat is closing up. Hell, he even scratches at himself because he can’t fucking breathe. Grian finds him and drags him away from outside and is overall a good friend (and dragon bro.) 

Grian has Birch watch the kids (Emerald, Nate, and Tulip) while demise is going on. There is a rule to not trap the safe house the kids are in because no one wants them to die and respawn so young. 

He’s nervous as all of hell but takes his job seriously, tho he checks for traps CONSTANTLY and has a fee more panic attacks. At the end of Demise (Joe won this time), Birch is nervous and does not like the fact that there are still traps around so he makes it his personal mission to disarm all of them. 

He is tired as hell by the time he’s done and has not slept for 4-5 days. But he’s sure the kids are safe. He forgot one trap and Nate falls in but Birch is good Dad Friend  ™️ and saves Nate but falls into the lava traps and burns alive.

He is not happy and has another panic attack and Joe finds him on his way to disarm the one trap and comforts him because Joe is Big Bro  ™️ to the alters. Joe is nice and helps Birch work through his anxiety and Birch actually interacts with others without being so damn anxious.

He’s still anxious overall but feels more confident in interacting with his friends. Tho he has his moments and Grian or Cub have to drag him out and not let him be an actual hermit.


	3. Tundra is baby

*SLAMS FISTS DOWN* CANONICALLY, TUNDRA IS AUTSIC AND A SELECTIVE MUTE. She functions mostly “normally” but cannot stand fronting much because it’s loud and overwhelms her a lot. Poor baby. But anyways, Joe knows this and has become like a father to her. He even buys dresses for her, which Viper secretly likes cuze, let’s be honest, Viper’s most likely not gonna identify as a guy much longer.

Back to my baby girl. She fucking LOVES the jungle. From the ocelots to the trees to the bushes, she is obsessed with it. Hyper fixation and all. So, Joe takes her to a jungle biome amd this little girl has a blast.

Like, she’s so happy she’s about to cry and just harvests as much as shr can because she wants to make a jungle of her own. Okay, fine. 

Joe leaves her be for a fee hours and HOLY FUCK HE COMES BACK TO A CUSTOM JUNGLE BIOME HOW SHE DO THIS IN A FEW HOURS THOSE ARE CUSTOM TREES

Tundra comes from this massive tree that’s her home and she’s so happy and just drags Joe everywhere because she’s so proud and Joe is both proud and honestly scared of her abilites now. 

Joe calls up the hermits and is just like “DID ANYONE SEE THE FUCKING JUNGLE BIOME HEING BUILT” and they all come over and are amazed that Tundra did this and she’s just. So. Happy. 

She does some signs and Joe realizes she’s bragging. She built an entire biome in an hour and she’s bragging about it. Joe just throws up his hands and accepts that his trans daughter is amazing at biomes and turns to Scar and asks “u wanna teach some terraforming”


	4. Py cannot function without sleep

OKAY SO BIG BRAIN TIME

Python, being the host and caretaker of the system PLUS a healer, sometimes sort of forgets to take care of himself. He’ll stay up for days at a time when one of the alters is upset and jot down ideas on how to calm them. 

Anyways, story shit. Mumbo comes in looking for viper to do some redstone lessons with him (I don’t explore those two much) but he notices python just covered in penmarks and surrounded by paper and he’s like “wtf happened” and py laughs and explains that Vi’s pissed and he needs to calm tf down but Py cannot get hom to. 

Mumbo just accepts that Vi’s gonna be like that and wraps Py in a blanket. As soon as he gently guides Py to layijg down, Py is out like a damn light. Mumbo would feel bad about leaving him so he spends the night reading and eventually sleeping. 

He wakes up before Py and feels better so he leaves after leaving a note. Py wakes up and finds the note. It’s addressed to all the alters and has special messages for each one. And PY is happy 


End file.
